


One Piece PETs: Pure Bliss

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [111]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro gives Robin an enticing gift. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Pure Bliss

**One Piece PETs: Pure Bliss**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to the equally stupendous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****February 6th*****

 

Today was a very special day. The Straw Hat pirates' archaeologist's, Nico Robin's, birthday.

 

   A crewmate's birthday was always a special occasion with the Straw Hats. Roronoa Zoro, who was also Robin's fiance, wanted to make this day extra special for the Crane Woman. After all, a birthday only comes once a year.

 

"Happy Birthday, Robin!" said Chopper.

 

"And many more!" Luffy added.

 

"Thank you," Robin replied. "I appreciate it."

 

"Happy Birthday, Robin!" Nami chimed in as she gave Robin her gift: a brand new history book called _"The History of Sindria"_. "I thought you might like it!"

 

"Thank you, Nami!" Robin spoke up. "I love it!"

 

She hugged Nami, who laughed. Next was Chopper's gift: some skin cream to keep her skin nice and moisturized.

 

"Not that you can get any prettier than you already are," Chopper spoke up. "Just thought you'd like some."

 

"Thank you, Chopper." Robin responded as she pet the reindeer.

 

"You're welcome!" replied Chopper.

 

Up next was Brook's gift: tickets to Florence + The Machine's next concert.

 

"Oh, Brook, you shouldn't have!" Robin exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

 

"You're welcome, Robin- _san_!" said Brook. "Now then--"

 

"If you ask her if you can look at her panties, you'll be dead all over again." Zoro threatened.

 

Brook yelped.

 

"Never mind..." he murmured.

 

Next was Sanji's gift; it was a French Language Book.

 

" _Merci_ , Sanji," Robin told him. "Thank you very much."

 

" _De rien_ , Robin- _chan_."

 

"Oh, boy," Zoro muttered.

 

Franky gave Robin a custom-made crane figurine.

 

"Thank you, Franky."

 

"No problem!"

 

From Aika, a necklace she made out of flowers.

 

"Thank you, Aika- _chan_." Robin said.

 

"You're welcome, Aunt Robin!" Aika smiled.

 

   The Crane Woman hugged the little Honshu Wolf Girl. Next up were Blizzard and Kumi. They just gave Robin some doggy kisses and the archaeologist only laughed.

 

"Okay, okay!" she cried.

 

_"Happy Birthday, Robin!"_ they told her as they ceased their doggy kisses.

 

Usopp gave his gift to Robin: it was a delphinium.

 

"Usopp, it's lovely!" Robin commented. "Thank you!"

 

"Yeah, well," Usopp began, "you know...I try."

 

Next up was Luffy's gift: a Sylvester plush.

 

"Aww~!" Robin cooed. "Luffy, you shouldn't have!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I know how much you like him!"

 

Next, Robin gave Luffy a hug.

 

"Thank you." she told him.

 

"You're welcome!" replied the Monkey Man as he hugged Robin back.

 

Zoro sneered jealously as he did so.

 

_'So he got her a cat plush, big whoop!'_ he thought. _'Damn little monkey.'_

 

"Hey, Zoro, where's your gift?" Chopper asked.

 

"Oh, Robin doesn't get my gift...yet," Zoro answered with a smirk.

 

Robin blushed.

 

"...I don't get it." Aika spoke up.

 

"You'll get it when you're older." replied Luffy.

 

"Okay." Aika responded.

 

"Dodged a bullet, there," Nami whispered.

 

"Yup." replied Luffy in a hushed voice. "You can say that again."

 

*****Later*****

 

Zoro and Robin are up in the Crow's Nest. There are many candles lit and they filled the room with the scent of vanilla.

 

"It smells sweet," Robin commented. "Did you think of this?"

 

"Yup." answered Zoro. "All for you."

 

Robin smiled, warmly.

 

"Oh, Zoro...thank you so much. I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Robin."

 

Then, they kissed.

 

"Mmm..."

 

Zoro moaned as he kissed Robin even more and Robin's wings draped around his neck, deepening the kiss between them both.

 

"Oh, Zoro...!"

 

"Robin..."

 

   Soon, they lied down on the sofa. While making out, Zoro's paw reached up Robin's shirt. Afterwards, felt up her breasts, earning erotic moans from Robin.

 

"Oh, Zoro...!"

 

Zoro chuckled.

 

"You like that, huh?"

 

"Yes, Tiger..."

 

"Good...because I'm about to drive you nuts."

 

He gave her left nip a light pinch. Robin squeaked as she chewed her lip.

 

"Ngh...!!"

 

   Zoro gave Robin's nip a tweak, causing her to moan even more. Next, the swordsman lifted her shirt up and discovered something very interesting. There was a tattoo of Zoro's name on her left can.

 

"Since when did you get this?" Zoro asked.

 

"A couple of days ago," Robin blushed. "Do you...like it?"

 

A pause. Until, Zoro smiled before he took off his shirt, revealing a tattoo of Robin's name on his right shoulder.

 

"You have one, as well?" Robin inquired.

 

"Yeah," Zoro said. "I wanted to surprise you."

 

Robin smiled.

 

"I love it," she said.

 

"I'm glad," replied Zoro. "So...shall we?"

 

"Yes, Tora-kun."

 

   Zoro smirked...and he disrobed. Robin did the same. Zoro took out a condom from his pocket, tore the packet open with his teeth, spit the wrapper out, took the condom out, and put it on his schlong.

 

"You ready for this?"

 

"You know it."

 

Then, they kissed...and Zoro entered.

 

"Mmmm...!!"

 

Slowly and steadily, Zoro moved in and out. Robin gasped and let out a cry as he did.

 

'He's using the one with the ridges!' she thought. 'Dammit, he knows that'll drive me insane!'

 

As Zoro kept going, Robin was trying her hardest not scream.

 

'I don't know how long I can hold out...!' she thought. 'If this keeps up...I might just...!!'

 

At that instant, she came. That didn't deter Zoro, though.

 

"Looks like we'll have to go for another round," he said. "are you ready?"

 

Robin nodded her head. In less that a second, Zoro resumed thrusting.

 

"AAAAH!!" Robin cried.

 

"That's more like it, baby...!" grunted Zoro. "Damn, I love it when you scream!!"

 

"Oh...! Oh, god...!" Robin cried out. "Yes! YES!!!"

 

Zoro grinned as he sped up his pace.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Robin screamed. "YES!!! YES, ZORO!!!! OH, MY GOD!!!!"

 

Her wings draped around Zoro's neck as her legs coiled around his waist.

 

"Big...FINISH!!!" Zoro roared.

 

(A/N: *bursts out laughing*)

 

He released his load as Robin had her big moment.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Robin screamed.

 

Zoro fell on top of his fiance, panting and gasping. Robin place a wing on his back, equally breathless.

 

"...So?" Zoro asked. "How was your...present?"

 

"Mind-blowing..." Robin answered. "It was unlike anything...I've ever experienced...!"

 

Zoro smiled.

 

"I'm glad you think so," he told her. "Happy birthday, Robin."

 

"Thank you, Tiger."

 

With that, the two lied curled up in each other's warm embrace and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a late b-day gift to Robin-chan. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Wanted to post this on her birthday, but I couldn't because of how stupid my laptop was acting.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
